


Make Me Forget

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Missing scene after 3x21, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A scene set after Magnus returns back from Edom."Shh, it’s okay,” whispered Alec when he saw tears rolling down from the sides of Magnus’ cheeks. The warlock didn’t know how to control his emotions; not this time. Usually it worked, but his ability to hold back his tears was stripped away and the emotions were there, all hitting them at once as he was holding onto Alexander, the man that meant more to him than the entire world.“I just… feel so loved,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “And I don’t know how to deal with it. I’ve never,” said Magnus. “Felt like this… like you make me feel,” he carried on and Alec’s lip was shaking as well.





	Make Me Forget

Portalling back home from Edom felt almost surreal for Magnus, who was now just looking around his loft, feeling choked up and he swallowed back his tears, biting into his lower lip as he looked up at his  _ fiance,  _ who was smiling back at him and Magnus’ breath shook. Honestly, he never thought that he’d get to see his loft again, especially not so soon. Being rescued like that by so many of his friends made Magnus tear up and his breath shook when Alec looked into his eyes, Magnus smiling through his tears and Alec perked up when he saw tears in his warlock’s eyes, quickly going over to him, cradling his face and Magnus looked up, placing his hand over Alec’s and he bit into his lower lip, which was trembling as he didn’t want to break down in tears. 

 

Worry and concern filled Alec’s heart when he saw tears welling up in Magnus’ eyes and he didn’t allow himself to breathe, not quite yet, because he didn’t want Magnus to cry, thinking that something was  _ wrong.  _ “Magnus,” stammered Alec and gently tugged Magnus closer to himself. “Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Alec so softly and gently that it made Magnus want to cry all over again and he puffed his cheeks, trying to keep it together, but ever since he heard Alec say that he’d stay in Edom for him, he was emotional. He held himself back before as they had other things to worry about, but now all of this just hit him all at once and he couldn’t really help himself. “Magnus,” said Alec and his hand was shaking. “Don’t cry, please. Tell me what’s wrong?” asked Alec and Magnus only smiled through his tears.

 

“Nothing,” said Magnus and shrugged, nuzzling into the touch and his heart swell with happiness again when he felt the warmth and love of Alec against his cheek. He truly thought he’d never get to experience this and now that Alexander was with him like this… “I’m just, um, happy,” said Magnus and placed his hands over Alec’s chest, still smiling, but tears were also rolling down his cheeks. “I-I never thought I’d see you again,” said Magnus and just looked down. “I thought I’d be forced to be down in Edom forever, without-without you,” stuttered the warlock and Alec wrapped his arms around his fiance and pulled him closer.

 

“You really thought I’d let you be stuck in there for any longer than a  _ day _ ?” asked Alec, trying to lift the mood a little bit, but he knew why Magnus was being so emotional. Heck, Alec was as well. When he watched Magnus leave like that, it completely broke his heart. But, luckily, now all of that was just a bad memory. At least Alec hoped that it was. “Yeah, not on my watch,” said Alec and chuckled, Magnus smiling as well as he was caressing Alec’s hand with his fingers. “Especially when we have a whole wedding to plan,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ cheek, tasting the salt of his tears and he just pressed their foreheads together. “By the Angel, I love you so much,” whispered Alec and Magnus’ eyes welled up again.

 

“I love you too, Alexander,” replied back Magnus and allowed Alec to pull him close into a tight hug and he slowly started relaxing in his arms. But, it wasn’t enough, wrapping his own arms around Alexander, pulling him much closer, wanting to feel him closer, wanting to feel his warmth and love around him and he gasped as he opened his eyes and looked up, cupping Alec’s cheek and happily leaned up to press a long kiss on top of those pouty lips and Alec’s eyes were a bit unfocused as he pulled back.

 

“I almost made Simon turn me into a vampire,” said Alec and Magnus ‘eyes widened. 

 

“Why-”

 

“Well, only Downworlders can enter Edom, no?” asked Alec and Magnus was slowly starting to understand. “That was before Clary, um, created that rune,” said Alec and softly huffed under his breath. “I  _ needed _ to get to you, Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head. “It doesn’t really matter in what shape or form, I just wanted… needed to be with you,” said Alec and Magnus’ breath was shaking again as it slowly started sinking in just what Alec was prepared to risk to be with him.

 

Alec planned on staying in Edom with him, even if it meant for good. There was no doubt about that. He was planning to become a vampire for him, to give up everything that he had only to- Magnus’ eyes were glossy with tears again and he had to look down, because Alec was staring far too much into his face. Just months ago, Alec claimed that he’d never risk his family and position for him and now… and now he was prepared to give up all, give up everything. Magnus blinked through his tears and allowed the tears to fall again, slowly looking up and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ glamour being down, his beautiful golden eyes shining through the tears and Alec quickly leaned in and kissed him. 

 

“Alexander-”

 

“I love you,” muttered Magnus against his lips and Magnus let out a muffled sob as his lips collided on top of Alec’s again, Magnus grabbing onto his jacket, pulling him closer and Alec was more than happy to comply, kissing Magnus eagerly, but tenderly and Magnus was slowly melting in his arms, gasping softly when he felt Alec slowly pulling back, chasing the hunter’s lips with his own and Alec just had to smile, Magnus slowly looking up and stubbornly grabbed the back of Alec’s lips and crushed their lips together. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted… he wanted Alexander to properly make love to him.

 

Magnus wanted Alec’s touch to wipe away the feel of Edom on him, for his kisses to make wipe away the bad memories, the memories of being stuck in Edom gone; he wanted to be filled with only love and forget about the darkness and loneliness he felt while he was down there. He needed Alec’s touch, the warmth of his body moving up against him and he was shuddering, Alec slowly pulling away as both of them were completely out of breath, Magnus’ eyes still on display and Alec was again cupping Magnus’ face, who was now softly flushing and Alec felt his own face heating up as well.

 

“Magnus, I-”

 

“Make love to me, Alexander,” whispered Magnus, saying his wish like a prayer, a soft beg escaping past his lips, gently gasping it up against Alec’s lips and Alec took in a hitched breath. “Make me forget Edom, erase the memories, “ breathed out Magnus and kissed Alec’s nose. “Hold me,” said Magnus softly and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus again, feeling emotional as they kissed, making their way to the bedroom, Magnus leading the way, walking back slowly, their lips never breaking contact.

 

Alec felt Magnus gently shuddering in his arms as he slowly pushed him down against the bed, Magnus grabbing his shirt and he pulled him down on top of him, Alec’s hair in Magnus’ hair, messing it up as he was gently caressing Magnus’ cheek with his other hand and Magnus was slowly relaxing against the soft mattress. Each kiss erased a bit of his memories of Edom, Magnus happily holding Alexander down and close as they kissed, wrapping his legs around his hips and Alec pulled back a little bit, looking into the golden orbs, smiling shyly.

 

“I thought, I-” said Alec and felt his throat going dry when he saw the way Magnus was looking up at him and Alec pecked his lips again. “I thought I’d never see you again, I,” whispered Alec, finally confessing his own concerns and Magnus felt his heart twisting, because he knew how it felt. “I,” stammered Alec and relaxed when he felt Magnus’ hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into the warmth, then tilting his head and he pressed a kiss against Magnus’ warm palm. “So, to have you back with me so soon, I,” whispered Alec, his voice shaking. “I’m-”

 

“I know,” whispered Magnus back, Alec’s words reopening the wound and he just distracted himself with kissing Alexander, who happily obliged. Magnus felt Alec’s tongue sliding across his lower lip and Magnus slowly opened his lips, feeling Alexander’s hot tongue exploring and he kissed him back feverishly, tugging onto Alec’s jacked again, slowly sliding it off his shoulders. Alec only pulled back, quickly took off the annoying jacket and Magnus was smiling up at him, eyes falling on their engagement rings and he happily sighed.

 

Happy looked good on Magnus; if it was up to Alec, it would be illegal for anyone to hurt his precious fiance. “You’re stunning,” escaped past Alec’s lips as he was looking into Magnus’ eyes and the warlock chuckled, leaning up and then pulled Alec back down on top of him, kissing him softly and gently, their kisses slowly getting heated, sloppy, clothes coming off and Alec was gasping when they were pressed against each other; skin to skin, warmth to warmth; nothing in between. The only thing that was heard in the room were their little giggles, broken moans and gasps, Magnus pulling onto Alec’s hair and urged him to kiss him again. 

 

“More,” gasped Magnus as he craved to be touched more and Alec slowly slid his hand lower, gently skimming his fingers over Magnus’ chest and he smiled when he felt how fast his heart was beating. Not making a comment about it, his hand slid lower and Magnus gasped as Alec’s touches soon joined in little kisses. Alec trailed soft kisses all over Magnus’ neck, peppering his jaw, then slowly moving his lips down to Magnus’ chest and stomach, looking up and he smiled when he saw that Magnus was feeling good. That was all that mattered. “Alexander,” moaned Magnus. “Touch me properly,  _ please. _ ”

 

Alec cupped Magnus’ hard cock, leaning up again and their lips collided again as Alec moved his hand slowly, making sure Magnus was feeling it properly and he was completely in awe as he watched his fiance lose himself in pleasure. “Good?” asked Alec, making sure Magnus was feeling okay and the warlock replied with a quick nod and a kiss, wrapping his fingers around Alexander’s wrist, urging him to move faster. “By the Angel, you’re beautiful, Magnus,” commented Alec as he couldn’t really help himself. 

 

“Alexander,  _ I can’t, _ ” groaned Magnus as he was getting impatient. “I need you… in me,” whispered Magnus, his arms around Alec’s neck and the Shadowhunter nodded; both of them needed this. Make love, hold each other, desperately… after everything they’ve been true, they needed each other. Fully and completely, confirming their love for one and the other. “Hurry,” gasped Magnus and Alec didn’t need any other encouragements as he leaned over to the drawer and pulled out the bottle.

 

“Soon,” promised him Alec and kissed Magnus again, coating his fingers with lube and then slowly brought his hand lower.

 

“Yes, yes,” hissed Magnus when he felt Alec’s finger slipping inside and he pulled his lover down again, kissing him deeply, biting into his lower lip and then just hid his face into the crook of Alec’s neck as he felt as his heart was about to burst any time now. Alexander was whispering how much he loved him into his ears, was telling him how beautiful and amazing he was. Magnus felt so, so loved, grabbing onto the bed sheets as Alec continued prepping him, Magnus sinking down onto his fingers on his own as he wanted to feel Alexander deeper.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus, who nodded.

 

“Yes… I’m ready,  _ please _ , I need you. I need to feel you,” begged him Magnus and Alec only nodded, lubing himself up and Magnus let out a low moan when he finally felt Alexander sliding inside, Alec going slow, taking his time for Magnus to get used to him. It wasn’t their first time, but it sure felt like it, emotions raw as they were looking at each other, Alec drowning in Magnus’ eyes, which then rolled into his head as Alec pushed himself fully inside of him and Alec was biting his lip, shuddering. 

 

Magnus was so warm, but most importantly, he was  _ there _ . “Shh, it’s okay,” whispered Alec when he saw tears rolling down from the sides of Magnus’ cheeks. The warlock didn’t know how to control his emotions; not this time. Usually it worked, but his ability to hold back his tears was stripped away and the emotions were there, all hitting them at once as he was holding onto Alexander, the man that meant more to him than the entire world. “I’ll go slower,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

 

“That-that’s not it,” said Magnus and shrugged. “I just… feel so loved,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “And I don’t know how to deal with it. I’ve never,” said Magnus. “Felt like this… like you make me feel,” he carried on and Alec’s lip was shaking as well. “And I love you so much, Alexander, so much, I can’t even put it into words how much you mean to me.”

 

Alec kissed him, pulling away and then held Magnus’ cheek. “I feel the same, by the Angel, you’re everything to me,” breathed out Alec and Magnus smiled through his tears, both of them shaking and Magnus really needed Alec to move.

 

“Move, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded. Magnus’ face was buried into Alec’s neck, his hands firmly on his back as nails were digging into Alec’s skin as he picked up a slow, but steady pace, pouring his love for Magnus with each trust and Magnus was softly moaning into his ear. 

 

Magnus was an ocean of groans, moans and gasps, Alec barely holding back  as he picked up a bit faster pace, but took it slow that day. He wanted Magnus to feel him properly. “That’s it,” said Alec as he was looking down onto Magnus. “Feel me, Magnus…  _ fuck,  _ I can’t,” cursed Alec and Magnus crushed their lips together again, urging Alec to go faster, Alec only holding Magnus to him. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” was chanting Alec as he moved and Magnus was returning him the  _ I love yous _ over and over again.

 

Their bodies moved as one, in synch, the pleasure slowly building up. Magnus reached heaven first, shaking in Alec’s arms as the hunter was muttering him how amazing he was, Alec pushed over the edge himself a few moments later with Magnus then on top of him and his hand around him, peppering Alec’s cheek with kisses as he was moaning little praises into his ear and after a long needed shower they cuddled up next to each other, holding each other’s hand, their fingers intertwined and Magnus was already making wedding plans right there, while Alec was only smiling and chuckling as he listened to Magnus’ excitable planning. 

 

_ By the Angel, he loved him so much! _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😘  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ❤


End file.
